Yours Forever
by MrsNiallHoran123
Summary: Clarissa has lived her life telling stories to her little brother jacob thinking nothing of it, only to find out that he is very much real and is looking for someone to be his, will she be his forever or will she decide to grow up aswell..


Yours Forever...

Clarissa's POV...

The wind was howling, the rain was pelting against my window i knew straight away that my little brother would be in my room in seconds begging to sleep with me tonight "Clarissa can i stay in here with you please its scary in my room" i giggled "of course jacob climb in" i held back my bed covers as my nine year old brother climbed into my bed cuddling up to me.

"Clarissa tell me story about peter pan and the lost boys" smiling down at my brother i thought for a few seconds then decided on the right story to tell him "okay but you have to promise to go to sleep afterwards" he nodded and did a cross over his heart, "well okay then, as you know all children grow up well except for his name was peter pan, now peter was no ordinary boy he was a special boy who took lost children in and they were called the lost boys they had many adventures together along with peters best friend tinkerbell" by the end of the story jacob had fallen asleep hugging his peter pan teddy, i smiled and kissed his forehead before laying down and closing my eyes not knowing what tomorrow holds.

"Clarissa sweet heart time to wake up, get your brother up" stretching i shock my brother "jacob time to get up only to find it wasn't my brother laying beside me but some other boy about my age "squealing i pushed the person out of my bed and he landed with a "oof" he looked at me "and the need for that was" he was tall and quite muscular with blond curls and bright green eyes "who the fuck are you where's my brother" he looked me funny "calm down he went back into his room and for who i am don't you recognize me you told a lovely story about me and the lost boys" i gasped no way can he be peter pan "oh please your not peter pan hes like 13 your way 16 maybe 17" he chuckled "well a lot things have change love and yes i am i'll prove it" he was floating "oh my god" he smirked argh boys "why are you in my room and in my bed" he blushed "well after your brother left i thought might see you i've heard all your stories about me but when i went to leave you grabbed me and wouldn't let me go" this time i blushed, mother banged on the door again, peter looked at me "until next time" he kissed me and flew out the window "clarissa honey come on breakfast is ready" mother noticed me just sitting there and got worried "honey are you okay, do you need a doctor, marcus come here i think something is wrong with our little girl" shaking my head i looked at mother "mother im fine just tired still" mother nodded "only if your sure sweetheart" i nodded but i was still shocked peter pan had just kissed me and said "until next time" what did he mean by that.

after breakfast i went for a stroll through the park with my brother jacob who played on all the park equipment, giggling and squealing each time i pushed him on the swing "jacob why did you leave to go to your room last night why didn't you wake me" jacob shrugged "i don't know, you looked so peaceful i didn't want to bother you" sighing i pulled jacob into a hug "oh little brother you are never a bother do you understand" jacob smiled at me and kissed my cheek "yes big sister, now come i want some ice cream" chuckling letting jacob pull me to the ice cream shop.

once we were home mother and father both smiled at us "dinner will be ready soon go wash up" me and jacob headed for the bathroom to clean up before dinner, once dinner was over with jacob went to play in his room while i went to read in my room only to find peter sitting on my bed smiling at me "hello love, did you have a good day" i just nodded at him "come on now don't be like that" sighing i turned towards him "what do you want peter pan" peter sighed "just call me peter and i'm here because i want you to come with me, i have watched over you for a while now and i want you to be the mother of the lost boys" i gasped me a mother but i'm only 16 "but peter i'm only 16 i'm to young" peter sighed "please love come with me, you won't have to worry about growing up or anything your be free please come away with me" i sat on my bed and thought for a few minutes before answering "okay but on one condition and my name is clarissa" peter nodded "anything" nodding "my little brother comes with me" peter nodded "okay" good, running into my brothers room "jacob come on theres someones in my room who wants to meet you" jacob ran into my room me following behind only for me to nearly fall over "jacob this is peter pan" jacob gasped "is he the real peter pan" peter started to fly round the bedroom, jacob squealed "jacob would you like to come to neverland" jacob nodded eagerly "okay" peter got some sort of dust and blew it at me and jacob "now think happy thoughts" jacob closed his eyes and then he was floating, i did the same and thought of peter kissing me and i was floating to, then we were off to neverland.


End file.
